Loose Screws
by SharonH
Summary: This is set after the first movie. The OCs are probably Mary Sues.-- DT's gets new neighbors across the street from the shop...Life's gonna get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Brian O'Connor stared at the house in silence. The rain was falling in sheets but he didn't pay it any attention. It looked almost the same as it always had. High performance vehicles parked in the driveway and up and down the block, people moving around inside. Brian couldn't help but think about the last time he'd been there. Ten months ago. The day Jesse had been shot. Tanner had told him that Jesse had pulled through surgery. Looked like the kid would recover. Eventually.

The day he'd let Dominic go had been the defining point in his life. Cleaning up the cars and truck hadn't been a problem. The racing community had seen to that. All Brian had to do was make a few phone calls. It seemed Team Toretto had quite a few friends. Funny how simple those calls had been once he'd handed over the keys to the Supra. Breaking the law had never been easier.

When questioned about Vince's wounds he told them that some of Trans people had done it. Brian had told Tanner and Bilkins that the Trans had tied Vince up with wire and dragged him. Then shot him. With Johnny and Lance having already shot Jesse, it wasn't a hard leap to believe. Agent Bilkins had railed at him, telling him he knew Brian was covering for Toretto, but Brian had never backed down. He never changed his story. Tanner had looked at him, but had accepted his explanations. Bilkins had threatened Brian with legal action. And finally he'd just stopped talking. Tanner hadn't been surprised when Brian turned in his resignation. He'd given up his shield. Given up his career.

Brian had spent the last ten months back in Arizona. He's worked at his friend's garage. At first he'd spent a lot of time drinking, but had found he just didn't have a taste for it. It had been a hard decision to come back. He hadn't come back to them though. Brian didn't kid himself. No one in that house would want to see him.  
Vince stared out the window at the rain and thought he saw a ghost. In the background he could hear everyone but it seemed muted. Leon was laughing at something Letty was saying. Dom was showering after a long day in the garage, and Jesse was down taking a nap. He still got tired real easy. Vince wiped the fog away from the window and took a closer look at the man just standing across the street. "Well I'll be fucked." he murmured. It was the Buster. He had a few things he wanted to say to the Buster.

He went out the back door somehow suspecting if he confronted him face to face the other man would hightail it out of there. It wasn't hard to sneak up on the other man. He appeared to be lost in thought. "Took a lot of guts to show up here Brian." Vince said from behind him.

Brian spun around startled. "I was just leaving." he said abruptly. Vince could see that Brian had lost weight, and his eyes were shadowed.

"You don't wanna go in and see everyone?" Vince looked at him hard, and saw Brian flinch.

"No. No, I don't want to see anyone." Brian moved past him as if to walk away.

"I knew you were a cop. Right from the beginning." Vince said conversationally and Brian stopped walking.

"Good instincts."

"You saved my life Brian. We weren't friends. If anything I was a dick to you. Not that you didn't deserve it seeing as you were lying to my family, but you saved me anyway."

"Couldn't let you die."

"No, I guess you couldn't. But the other stuff you did. Getting the cars cleaned up, finding a way to explain my injuries, killing the Trans, letting Dom go…those were things you didn't have to do."

"It was the right thing to do. It was the only thing to do."

"Shit boy, you gave up your career for a bunch of criminals."

"No…I didn't. I gave it up for my family."

"Vince?" Letty had come out onto the porch and was calling out. "Holy shit! Brian?"

"Glad you're okay Vince." Brian murmured and he hurried away.

Vince stood looking after him as he got into a blue Nissan and pulled away. Dom had run up after Letty had screamed Brian's name. "Was it really O'Connor?"

"Yes it was." Vince murmured. "We were right. He was the one who arranged to gets the cars cleaned up. Don't know why Hector'd never tell us though."

"Didn't want to admit to working with a cop."

"Not a cop no more."

"Still hard to believe he turned his badge in."  
When Mia called that evening Dom told her of Vince seeing Brian.

"Christ Dom, you didn't let Vince get to him did you? He did save V's life, and all your asses."

"Vince didn't hurt him Mia. They just talked. He didn't come up to the house."

"How'd he look?" she asked softly.

"V says he looked tired, and he'd lost weight."

"Well, he didn't have much of that to lose." she sighed.

"He told V that he'd done it all for his family. Said we were his family." Dom rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You should've known that Dom. Maybe he started out lying, but in the end he wasn't." Mia got quiet. "He probably needs you guys Dom. Just like you need him."

"How about you? You over him?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. It took a while. But I think coming to school here helped. I fell for him hard, he's a good man, but I've moved past it now." He could hear her smiling. "How are you and Letty?"

"The same as it has been for three months now. It's over. We tried, but we could never pull it back. Now we're working at being friends. Who knows, maybe it's better this way. Sure is a lot less stressful."

"I'll bet. Keep your head up Dom. I'd better go. I have a test tomorrow."

"Love you Mia."

"Love you too big brother."  
Brian felt like an idiot. He hadn't been paying close enough attention and Vince had seen him. Letty had seen him. He should never have come back. What made him think he could live here and not see them? Who was he trying to kid? He'd known that eventually they'd run into each other. The circles they all traveled in it would be impossible not to. Great. Now he was a masochist.

He spent the night tossing and turning, and finally gave up in the attempt to get some sleep. Brian showered, shaved, and got ready for work. He'd gotten the job with Thorne's salvage before he'd ever come back. He drove the tow truck, did pick-ups, and did deliveries. It was a no brainer as far as jobs went, but it was a job none the less.

Jack Thorne, the owner of the salvage yard, and Brian's boss, was already there by the time Brian pulled into the employee parking area. He made his way into the main office to get the list of items he'd be taking care of that day. So far Jack had only listed three pick-ups, and then those three had to be delivered to….Brian blinked at the address. It didn't look right. At first his heart almost stopped thinking it was DT's, but it wasn't. It was the building across from DT's. Like that wasn't bad enough. Brian frowned. He hadn't known anyone had rented, or bought that building. He wondered when that had happened. He wondered how pissed Dom was that someone had moved in so close to his territory.

Brian sighed, pulled on his ball cap, and headed for the truck. No sense in putting it off. He had a job to do. The three pick-ups all turned out to be bikes. Motorcycles. Mangled, rusty motorcycles. He was able to get them all onto the trailer of the tow truck for one trip. Now he just had to drop them off.  
Leon had watched the trucks delivering to the large warehouse next door for the past week. He was curious as to who had rented, and what they were gonna be doin over there. After Dom had snapped at him twice he'd finally turned his attention back to the engine of the Civic in front of him. Dom wasn't pleased about the new neighbors. Thought it might be another garage which would mean competition.

The sounds of revving engines and bike motors got all of their attentions. Dom was the first to make it to the door, but Leon and Letty weren't far behind. There was a bright orange soft top Spitfire, a silvery violet Civic with paw prints scattered liberally in what was either black or deep purple, and three Harley's.

From where they stood they had a good view of the goings on. The first woman off one of the bikes gave a startling laugh as she removed her helmet. Platinum blonde hair spiked crazily all over her head, and her athletic body was encased in leather pants and a black wife-beater. Her entire left arm was sleeved out in tattoos, and there appeared to be a few on her right arm as well. "Welcome home kiddos!"

A man got out of the Spitfire and slung his arm around the girl's shoulders. "This is it?" His voice was loud, a tinge cocky, and had some sort of English, or Australian accent. "She picked this dump?"

Another man, shorter than the first, dismounted his bike and removed his helmet. His back was to DT's but they could see his dark brown shoulder-length hair. "Maybe it's nicer inside?"

The third Harley rider removed her helmet. She was the same height as the first woman, and her hair was a short, spiky auburn. She too was riddled with tattoos. "It's not a flipping hotel so piss off. B always knows what she's doin'." The woman said acidly to the cocky man.

A third woman came bounding out of the Civic with a squeal. She could hardly stand still. She was short, real short, possibly not even five feet tall. She had dark brown hair and it was pulled into a ponytail. The girl was wearing a tube top and a pair of cut off denim shorts. She looked real young.

Letty, Leon, and Dom just stared at the newcomers as they looked at the building, some in horror, and some with enthusiasm.

The bouncing girl was practically spinning in circles. She caught sight of the members of Team Toretto and her eyes widened. "Oh, look, natives." The girl smiled brightly and headed over to the team. "Hi!" When she got to them they could tell she wasn't the teenager they'd thought she was.

"Dom Toretto." Dom said extending his hand.

"You can call me Mouse." She grinned. "Toretto, Toretto; oh, Team Toretto, king of the streets, royalty of street racing. Nice to meet ya!"

"This is Letty, and Leon."

"A pleasure." The pretty girl shook both of their hands. A small ruby piercing winked on the side of her cute little nose. Her friends had started to wander over as well. "These are my compatriots. Spades," She motioned to the girl with platinum hair. Spades had tattoos of the Ace of Spades on both biceps. "Frannie." This was the red head. "Scottie, and Joshua."

"What are you all gonna be doin over there?" Leon was curious.

"Garage." Frannie said smacking her gum. She looked very young, and seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face.

"For bikes mainly." The girl, Spades, added leisurely. "Don't do too many cars. We can, and we work on our own, but we tend to stick with bikes." She smiled and gave Dom the once over. "What do you guys… handle?"

"Little bit of this and that." Letty spoke up. "Don't do bikes though."

"Well now, won't that be a perfect fit for you darlings." The foreign man, Scottie, said and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders a bit possessively. Scottie was built big, but stood just shorter than Dom.

"Might work." Dom said folding his arms over his chest. "Where'd you all come from?"

"Detroit." This came from Josh. "Mouse and I are originally from Chicago, but most recently we all came from Detroit." It was easy to see that he and the girl, Mouse, were related.

The sound of an engine gunning made its way down the street. "Looks like Sarge's here." Scottie said a bit sarcastically. Spades shrugged off his arm.

"Not funny." She said and started walking to the silver Sunfire that had pulled up behind the Civic.

"What?" Scottie exclaimed as the others threw him dirty looks and also walked away. He gave the three strangers a grin. "Can I help it she runs it like she's their drill sergeant? Suppose I'd better get over there before I have to sleep on the couch." He muttered and headed over to join his group.

Both car doors opened simultaneously. A blonde got out the passenger side, and a brunette got out the driver side. The girl, Mouse, was already talking to the brunette, and she turned to glance at them. She moved confidently, with innate grace. Her hair was chopped bluntly to her shoulders framing a face set with amber eyes, an aquiline nose, and a generous mouth. A small tattoo of a spider appeared at the corner of her right eye. Her friend and passenger had extremely long strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She had brown eyes and was slightly shorter than the tall brunette.

"I can honestly say I didn't know we'd be in such good company when I picked this spot." the brunette spoke in a husky voice. "The Dominic Toretto."

"In the flesh." he told her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the stuff of stories and legends around here. Every auto parts store I've talked to worships the ground you walk on."

"I bring in a lot of business."

"I'll bet." she smiled and it was slightly off center. "I'm Brinley Reece, most people just call me B. This is Nomi." The blonde nodded. "We won't take up any more of your time."

"Hey B." Dom called out as she walked away. When she glanced back over her shoulder he grinned. "Welcome to the neighborhood."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian pulled up in front of the warehouse across from DT's and sighed. He pulled the cap down low on his head, and got out of the truck quickly. No one was paying any attention. Good, that's good. He walked in through the open doors and saw that it was being outfitted as a garage.

"What do you want?" A red head snarled at him. She was cute, but looked mean.

"I'm with Thorne's. I have a delivery." he told her.

"Spades!" The girl bellowed.

Another woman, same short hair, but platinum blonde, came out of the small office at the top of six or seven stairs with a raised eyebrow.

"Delivery." red snapped.

Spades vaulted the railing to land nimbly on her feet. "Jesus Frannie, what's got your panties in a wad?" she muttered as she approached Brian. "You got my bikes?"

"Yes ma'am." he told her.

"Kick ass. Let's go get em big guy."

It was Leon who recognized him. He hadn't been able to stop watching the new neighbors all day. He didn't know what it was about the tow truck that caught his attention, but he'd recognized Brian as soon as he'd stepped out.

The three watched and waited while Brian helped Spades get the three hunks of junk into their new shop, and then Dom walked forward. He saw Brian's steps slow immediately.

The two men stared at one another for several moments in silence. Spades walked up and looked at each of the men with some interest. "This some sort of pissin contest?"

"Not at all." Brian murmured. "I was just leaving."

"You here to stay?" Dom asked.

"Still thinking on it."

"We're having a barbeque tonight. You should come by." Dom saw shock in the other man's eyes.

"I don't think so."

Dom shrugged. "The invitation's there."

A car's tires squealed and the battered CRX screeched to a halt several feet away from the tow truck. It looked like someone took a bat to the vehicle. An attractive brunette got out of the car and looked thoroughly pissed off. "Francesca!" She screamed. Another woman, this one an extremely tall black woman, got out of the passenger side. She was muscular and she also looked pissed.

"Oh boy." Spades muttered. "Talk about a pissin contest." Spades rolled her shoulders and cracked her fingers.

The red head, Frannie, walked out of the open doorway. "What do you fuckin want?"

"Look what you did to my car bitch!"

Frannie looked at the vehicle coolly, and then gave a slight grin. "Damn, whoever took a bite out of your car did a number didn't they?" Frannie took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, she inhaled and then blew the smoke out. "What's it got to do with me?"

"You think we don't know it was you?" the black woman sneered.

Spades took one step to the right to put herself slightly between Frannie and the brunette. "Allison, why don't you take a fuckin hike."

"Why don't you stay out of it Shawn?" Allison, the brunette, snapped.

"I'd watch who you girls were accusing of shit." Frannie said calmly.

"Fuck you Francesca! Fuck you and that whore Tia!" the black woman shot.

Obviously that was the button to push because with a snarl Frannie jumped the black woman. It looked like Allison was going to join the fray, but Spades moved first. "Oh no you don't." she muttered and tripped the brunette. As she fell, the brunette reached out and took Spades with her. For a moment Dom, Brian, Leon, and Letty just watched. As soon as the large black woman clipped Frannie in the side of the head and she cried out they were spurred into action. Brian grabbed Spades around the waist and lifted her off of Allison. Dom stepped in and grabbed the black woman. Leon grabbed Frannie, who struggled against him.

Allison looked like she was going to take a swing at Brian and Spades, so Letty stepped forward. "You don't fuck with one of us bitch."

The other girl faltered. "Since when did she become one of yours?"

"Not her. Him." Letty nodded towards Brian. "He's one of ours. Touch him, you got all of us to deal with. And sweetheart, you don't want to have to deal with me."

The girl backed down. "Come on Marla. Let's go. This isn't done Francesca."

"It was done as soon as you cut her you stupid whore!" Frannie screamed and tried to break free of Leon.

The two strangers got into the CRX and peeled out as they reversed and drove away. Leon let Frannie go, and Brian let Spades go. Both women were cut and bruised. Frannie had a nasty abrasion on her elbow, and Spades had taken a wrist to the chops. Her lip was split and bleeding. "Come on." Letty told the girls. "We got a first aid kit in the office."

"We don't got one yet." Frannie muttered but decided to follow the Hispanic girl.

Brian and Dom stood staring after the women, coming down off of the adrenalin rush. "So, we're having a barbeque tonight…"

"Seven good?"

"See you then O'Connor." 

The silver Sunfire slid up to the curve and Brinley Reece slammed out of the vehicle. She looked around wildly for a moment before Spades came tearing out of Toretto's garage to head her off. Even from a distance Dom could tell the woman was beyond pissed. Brin looked over Spades' injuries with a critical eye. Letty had just finished applying the butterfly bandage over the laceration on Frannie's eyebrow, and the redhead had grumbled a thank you. Brin stalked into the room and directly over to Frannie.

"What the hell happened Frannie?"

"Marla."

"Marla?" Brin was confused.

"Allison and Marla showed up in the CRX and started shit with Fran." Spades interjected.

"What was the fucking problem?"

"Allison didn't like the fact that someone took a baseball bat to the CRX."

"They called Tia a whore." Frannie spoke at the same moment as Spades.

Brin's eyes softened. "Get back over to the shop if you're done here. We don't need to bug these people any more than necessary. Spades get the first aid kit out of the Sunfire. I'll take care of it Fran." She watched as the two girls left the garage and headed to their own. Brin looked at Letty and Leon who'd been sitting quietly. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. We been in scrapes before." Letty nodded.

"Sometimes we even cause the scrapes." Leon grinned.

"Well, I appreciate it anyway." She told them and left the office. She'd pulled out her cell phone and punched in the familiar number before she'd even exited DT's fully. "It's B." she snapped and it caught Dom's attention. "I didn't call for small talk. You keep your people away from mine…I don't care what happened to the fucking car….if you can prove it then do it, but knock off this bullshit. I'm past serious on this Claire. Don't fuck with me." Brin flipped the phone closed with a clap and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Issues?"

"Former business partner." She said as she turned to face Dom. "One who's not so pleased that it's former, and isn't pleased that I took some of the best mechanics with me."

"Free country. They didn't have to go with you."

"Exactly. He'll get over it. Either naturally or by force." Brin grinned. "Gotta go check on my garage. See how it's shaping up." She began walking away and called over her shoulder. "Mouse told me you and yours helped mine. Thanks."

Mouse was clicking away at her laptop when Brin entered the small office. "Hey B."

"Hey Mouse. How's our resident genius today?"

"I'm just working on our web site. It shouldn't take too long to finish set up and implementation." The girl said brightly.

"Excellent. You're a miracle worker little girl." Brin smiled and took a seat in her big office chair. She leaned back and plopped her booted feet up on her scarred desk.

"You take care of Spades and Frannie?"

"Sure did. Which reminds me, I want all of you to stay away from Claire's. Claire, his shop, and his people. If they come here, then deal with it. I don't expect anyone to just walk away, but do not seek any of those motherfuckers out. Comprende?"

"I got ya B. I'll make sure the others get ya too." The petite girl said not looking up from her screen.

"Knock knock." The soft, sweet voice came from the doorway. Both girls looked up and over to the woman standing there. She was tall like B with long, naturally curly dirty blond hair. Currently her hair was pulled into a French twist on the back of her head, and she was dressed in a red suit with red heels.

"Jem!" Mouse squeaked.

"Well hey there Ms. Jemma." Brin smiled at her friend. She looked exhausted. "Tough case?"

"Human beings are bastards." Jemma muttered and took a seat in one of the spare office chairs.

"Baby, we've known that since we were kids." Brin reminded her. "What's up?"

"Sometimes I just wonder exactly what made me decide to become an attorney." Jemma sighed in disgust.

"That's easy." Mouse piped up. "So you could get us out of having to do jail time." The comment brought a laugh to all three women.

Vince had stopped by to have Leon look at his engine when the Ford Explorer pulled up to the new neighbors. "Those chicks are constantly having company." Leon murmured.

"Chicks huh? Any of em hot?"

"So far all of em."

Vince raised an eyebrow. "No shit?"

"No shit man."

A brunette got out of the Explorer. She was probably five eight, five seven, and her dark hair was in a bob that fell to just past her ears. Geez another looker, Leon thought. It was gonna be hard to concentrate around the shop.

As both men stared Frannie came running out the building and began to hug the brunette who was giggling. Just as Vince was about to make a comment the redhead leaned up and planted her lips against the brunette's. The brunette placed her arms around the redhead's neck and enthusiastically returned the kiss. "The redhead is Frannie." Leon muttered. Frannie moved her hands and began to squeeze the brunette's ass.

"We don't even gotta pay for this." Vince couldn't peel his eyes away.

"What're you two lookin at…" Dom trailed off as he caught sight of the two women now kissing fervently. "Different. Get back to work."

Once again Brian stared at the Toretto house all lit up. This time there was no rain, and this time he was expected. His stomach churned wondering what the others were going to say to him. What if Dom had set him up? He didn't really believe that, but a part of him had to think it. It was just on seven o'clock so Brian crossed the street and headed up the driveway. Dom was already at the grill and looked up as Brian approached. "Grab a beer." He told the blonde man.

Vince had been sitting next to the cooler and he'd already grabbed one and handed it over to Brian. Jesse and Letty came out of the house carrying plates and salad. "Hey Brian." Letty grinned.

"Brian!" Jesse looked glad to see him. "Wait til you see my new ideas for our next fixer-up man."

Leon looked up at him from the picnic table where he'd been looking at a magazine. "Yo Brian, you should've stuck around longer man. That little redheaded firecracker was completely macking on a brunette chick. It was fuckin hot!"

Brian could only stare at them all. Not one of them was acting like he shouldn't be there. In fact, they were acting like he'd never left.


	3. Chapter 3

Brin looked around at the party going on around her

Brin looked around at the party going on around her. Three days in the new house and already it was party central. She'd saved up a long fucking time to get out of Claire's pocket. Fuck him if he thought she was coming back. "Spades, take it upstairs, we don't need a free peep show." she called out and Spades looked up with a grin. Mouse looked to be in the middle of an intellectual dispute with one of their street racing friends.

Brin waited as Spades and Scottie headed off to Spades' bedroom. Brin didn't know why Shawn would pick a loser like Scottie, but she hoped the relationship played out soon. She had the incredible urge to punch the arrogant English prick in the groin. Brin headed to the kitchen and found Jemma, Tia, and Joshua playing poker.

"You want in B?" Josh asked.

"Sure Josh… how's business?" she asked taking the empty seat at the table.

He shrugged. "Moving right along. We're doing pretty well."

"Good, that's good." Brinley lit a cigarette and took a drag. She looked at Jemma and hid a smirk. The girl had a horrible poker face. When her gaze lit on Tia it was real hard to hide the sadness. She was still beautiful, but Brin knew the Hispanic girl was self conscious about the scar on her jaw. It followed from her ear to her chin, right along the jaw line. If she was honest with herself that scar had been the final thing that pushed her into action. No one hurt one of her own and got away with it. She hadn't exacted retribution yet, but she would.

Frannie entered the kitchen and put her arms around Tia's neck. B caught her eye and gave her a wink. She knew Frannie thought she was mad at her. How could she be mad at the other girl for sticking up for her lover? When you love someone you fight for them.

"Micah coming over?" Jemma asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"That's over Jem. Way over."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't do the horizontal pretzel no more." Frannie interjected.

B couldn't help but grin. "I think between you two, and Spades, you got the horizontal pretzel covered." The kitchen filled with hoots and hollers as both Frannie and Tia blushed.  
8888888

Everyone sat in lawn chairs and looked at the sky.

"Those stars look like an RX-7." Jesse broke the silence.

"You're full of shit." Vince told the younger man, causing the others to laugh.

Brian had no idea what he was still doing there. They hadn't treated him differently other than referring to him as O'Connor occasionally.

"How long you been working for old man Thorne?" Dom finally asked.

"Three weeks now."

"Surprised I haven't seen ya before now."

Brian shrugged. "He never sent me your way."

"I used to work for that smelly bastard." Vince shared. "He rentin you that small room behind the lot, used to be a shed?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Vince muttered shaking his head. "That place is rank man. You gotta get out of there."

"Didn't really know what I was gonna do when I got back. Didn't know if I was gonna stay or not."

"Well, when you decide let us know." Dom told him. "We'll see about getting you a better job, and a better place to stay."

"I will."  
88888

The women were already hard at work by the time Team Toretto got to the garage the next morning. There was a huge mound of trash waiting for pick up, and it looked like they were getting their shop into shape. At Leon's urging Vince was visiting. He didn't really work at DT's, but he did seem to spend a lot of time there, and sometimes he pitched in.

He was in the process of helping Dom lower an engine into the body of a Taurus when the Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the new shop. Both men watched as one sleek leg stepped out of the car encased in shiny black high heels. The leg that followed was as nice as the first, and they stopped moving to see what followed.

Jemma stepped out of her car slowly. She had a headache the size of something really big and mean. She was wearing her favorite red power suit, and normally it made her feel, well, powerful. The skirt was several inches above her knees, she wore a black camisole, and then the smart red blazer finished the look. Her naturally curling, dark blonde hair was pulled into a band and it hung over the side of her shoulder. Not once did she realize her arrival was being observed.

"Fuck me." Vince muttered.

"Not in your dreams." Dom teased.

Brinley came out of the open doors and headed directly to the blonde.

"I wonder if they're a couple." Vince murmured.

Dom thought about it for a moment. "No. Don't know about the blonde, but B ain't into girls."

Vince looked at him. "How the hell do you know?"

Dom shrugged, "Don't know. Just know." Dom smiled. "They're coming over V. Make a good impression."

"Hey Toretto." B said with a smile. "This is my best friend Jemma. Jemma this is Dominic Toretto, and friend. Sorry to bother you, but could Jem use your phonebook?"

"V, show the lady where the phone is." Dom ordered.

"Oh, oh right, follow me." Vince stammered and led her away.

B and Dom just looked at each other. "You live together?" he asked casually.

"Jem and me have been best friends since kindergarten. Right now the bunch of us live together. It's cheaper and safer that way."

"Safer?"

"Rats." she smiled. "Big rats."

"That's terrible. Maybe you should call in an exterminator."

"I think I can take care of the problem."

"I'll bet you can."

Jemma flipped through the phonebook and sent a grin to the big, burly man fidgeting. He seemed nervous. How sweet. "Sorry to take you away from your work."

"Oh, I'm just helping out today. I don't always work here."

"Where do you work?"

"Here and there." he answered. "Sometimes I repossess cars for a few dealers in the area."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she frowned.

He shrugged. "I guess. Never thought about it. What do you do?"

"I'm an attorney. I work for Seymour, Farley, and Rafferty." she grimaced.

Vince grinned. "That wasn't a happy face."

She smiled and it lit up her navy blue eyes. "No, I defend a lot of horrible people. I hate this job, but until I can get something else, it's what I do. It isn't easy finding a good job these days." Jemma found what she was looking for and quickly jotted down the number. Then Vince led her back out to the others with a smile.

"Done?" Brin asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Jemma turned to Dom. "Thank you so much for the use of your phonebook." Then she turned to Vince. "It was so nice to meet you…"

"Vince."

"Vince. It was nice to meet you both."

The two men watched the women sashay away. "Wow." Vince breathed.

"You said it."

8888

It was eight o'clock at night when Leon pulled up outside of DT's he'd left his wallet in the office and just wanted to grab it real quick. The team had all dispersed for the evening going in separate directions. The lights were still on, and the doors open at the garage next door. He grabbed his wallet, locked up, and was about to hop back into his Skyline when he heard a strange noise coming from inside the shop. Curious, Leon walked over to the open doors.

The girl, Mouse, had her back to him. She was currently in yellow, vinyl hot-pants, and a vibrant, neon orange tube top. Her high top Vans matched the tube top. Her dark hair was currently pulled up into pigtails on either side of her head. Mouse was shaking her fanny, while she was bent over hitting buttons on a laptop. She was also singing at the top of her little lungs with the radio. It wasn't good.

_"Boy you know it feels real good…We can do it 'til we both wake up. Boy you know I'm hooked on you, And this is what I'll do… I wanna sex you up, Makin' love until we drown… I wanna sex you up…All I wanna do is…I wanna sex you up…All night… Boy you make me feel good…I wanna rub you down…I wanna sex you up…"_

Leon watched as the girl did a little jig to the music. His eyes had widened as her bottom pushed against the shiny vinyl. Now she was rocking back and forth rapidly as she watched her computer screen.

_"Make sweet lovin all night long; Feels so right it can't be wrong; Don't be shy boy rescue me; Open up your heart and I'll set you free…"_

Mouse spun around and became still as she spotted Leon in the doorway. Her mouth snapped shut and she moved her balance from foot to foot in embarrassment. He was grinning. "How long ya been standing there?" she mumbled.

He thought it was real cute how her cheeks were turning pink. Leon leaned back against the doorframe. "Pretty sure it's been since the second verse if I remember the song correctly."

The girl let out a huge sigh. Then there was a bell like sound from behind her and she whipped around to look at the laptop. "Ha ha!" she cheered. She raised both arms and made a muscle man pose. "I am invincible!" she cried with a fake Russian accent. Mouse started dancing around again crazily. "That's right, I'm bad, you know it, I'm bad!" She came back to herself and stopped moving, clearing her throat nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just finished our website."

Leon stuck his hands in his pocket and moved forward to look at the laptop. "Cool. My friend Jess can do stuff like that. I don't know much about computers."

"Well, that's okay; I mean you fix cars and stuff." She shrugged. "I couldn't fix my car if my life depended on it. Spades and Frannie act like I'm a four year old around cars." Mouse said this with a roll of her eyes.

Leon looked at the website. It was pretty cool. "Should you be here all by yourself at night? Especially with your friends getting messed up the other day?" He actually found himself concerned. Mouse was just a little slip of a thing.

She shrugged again. "They wouldn't mess with me. B would destroy them if they messed with me." He started walking towards the doors, and she walked with him. She looked out and saw his car. "Is that a yellow Skyline?" After she said it she realized what a stupid question it was. Of course it was a yellow Skyline. She sighed. "I lost my virginity in a yellow Skyline."

Leon choked, and she pounded him, well smacked his back as hard as she could; which wasn't very hard. "Sorry." He gasped. "Yeah, that's mine." He tried to breathe but his eyes were watering.

"Nice car." She said nonchalantly.

"Thanks." He chanced a look at her from the corner of his eyes. She was smiling slightly.

The silver Sunfire chose that moment to pull up in front of the garage. Brin slid out with a smile on her face. "Well hey there Mouse and you are…Leon, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said. "I didn't mean to bother Mouse; I was just getting something I left at work and heard a noise."

"He's being way too nice." Mouse grinned. "He heard me singing."

B winced. "Ah Mouse, we've only been here less than a week, we don't wanna get no noise complaints this early in the game." Leon burst out laughing, and Mouse stuck her tongue out at her friend and protector. "You ready to go? Everyone else is already there."

"Yuppers. I just finished the web site, and we just need to shut down." The girl ran back into the building leaving B and Leon outside.

"Well, I'd better get goin." He said and started towards his car.

B looked at the man. "Yo Leon, thanks for trying to look out for us."

He shrugged. "That's what good neighbors do."

Mouse came out and proceeded to lock up. B was still looking at Leon. "You wanna come to a party with us?"

Leon was surprised, and looked it. "Serious?"

"Totally."

"Sure."

"Mouse, ride with Leon, tell him how to get to the club."

"Gotcha." The small girl raced over to Leon's passenger side. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she giggled as she took her seat. "You're obviously a street racer." Her voice was chipper as she indicated for him to take a left. "B wants me to start going. She thinks I'll get a kick out of it."

"It's definitely a rush." She pointed to go right so he turned. The Sunfire was right ahead of him. "Any of you race?"

"Back home B, Spades, Jemma, Allison, and Tana raced cars. Frannie, Marla, Josh, that's my brother you met him, Micah, Brillo, and Claire raced bikes."

"What about that English guy?"

Mouse made a gagging face. "Scottie? He doesn't race. He's a doofus. The only reason Spades is with him is because she's bored. We met him when we got here." Mouse put her fingers in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead. "We met Tia too, but she's way cool. She doesn't race. She's our accountant."

"You know a dude named Brillo?"

"Yeah. Brillo is another doofus, but he's a big doofus, as in could bench press my little body and hurl it into the sea with little effort. I tend to stay away from him because he wants to date me, has for like the last four years, and I keep saying no." Mouse took a breath. "Anyway, we don't hang out with Claire and his group no more."

"Where are we going?" He asked when she finally stopped talking.

"Right there." She said pointing to a huge warehouse that had been renovated into a nightclub. There was a huge line to get in, and a huge bouncer at the door. The huge sign on the side of the building read 'Heat'.

Mouse led him up the walk and completely past the long line of people. Leon winced as some people yelled their displeasure. The large man at the door saw Mouse and gave her a toothy grin. "Hey there Miss Michelle. Thought it was weird I hadn't seen ya yet."

"Hey Moffs. Everyone else in there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Moffs, this is Leon, he works for Dom Toretto, he's our new friend. Leon, this is Moffs, the best doorman and bouncer this side of New York."

The big man grinned and shook Leon's hand. The man was bigger than Dom. Leon was pretty sure the man was bigger than the Michelin Man. Jesus, where'd they find this guy? "Pleasure." Leon smiled.

The man continued smiling pleasantly. "A friend of Miss Michelle's is a friend of mine. You two go on through."

Mouse smiled back at him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the double doors. The beat inside was loud and pulsing, but it was good music. She pulled him through the dimly lit entry and into the spinning lights of the club. He was impressed. There were neon lights, sparkling globes, and lights twinkling within the glass cubed walls. Servers made their way around the crowded floors wearing black tank tops and black pants. The name of the club was emblazoned on the upper left hand side of the shirts. On the back of the shirts and the seat of the pants were orange flames that glowed in the ultraviolet lighting.

Mouse led him over to a group that he recognized quickly. B, Spades, Scottie, Joshua, Frannie, the brunette Frannie had tongued the day before, a blonde with long curling hair, and a tall dark haired man made up the group. "Hola everyone." Mouse said perkily. "Remember Leon?"

"Leon, you know some of these hoodlums, the rest are Tia," she pointed to Frannie's brunette, "Jemma," the blonde, and Micah."

"Nice to have you with us Leon." The English guy smiled. "Always good to have another gentleman when surrounded by so many ladies."

"I don't know. If I had all these ladies and no other guys I think I'd be in heaven." Leon said with a grin.

Surprisingly it was Frannie who laughed. "Smart man."


	4. Chapter 4

B pulled the Skyline into the driveway and parked. She looked over and saw Leon blinking at her. "There ya go big guy. Home safe and sound." she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. The boy was trashed.

"Thanks Doll." he blinked again.

"You need help getting inside?"

Leon shook his head back and forth slowly. "Nope."

"Okay." B slid out of the car and did walk around to at least help him out of the car.

"You needin some help out here."

B turned to see Dom and Vince sitting on the picnic table watching her unload Leon. She grinned. "Just returning your friend here."

Nomi, the strawberry blonde from the first day walked up silently, from where she'd parked on the street. She didn't say a word just took in the scene.

"Nomi, right?" Dom asked. At her nod he pointed to Vince. "Nomi, this is Vince. Vince, Nomi." The two nodded at each other. "What'd you do to him?" he asked in amusement when Leon just barely managed to get out of the car and stay standing."

"He and Frannie did shots. To see who could handle their booze better." Nomi smirked.

"Who won?" Vince asked grinning at his blitzed friend.

"Neither of them." B snickered. "They both toppled off their chairs with the last shot."

"I had such a good time." Leon slurred. "It was awesome. The club was awesome, you guys were awesome."

"That's good Cookie." B gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We had a good time with you too. You're always more than welcome to join us."

"That would be awesome." he blinked. "Can my boys come with next time?"

"Anyone you say is cool Bud." B promised.

"I got him." Vince murmured and moved forward to help his friend into the house.

"Thanks for getting him home B." Dom said as they watched the other two men make their way to the house.

"Dude was snockered. We'd never have just left him to get home on his own." Nomi answered.

"Not our way." B added. The two women turned and began to walk down the drive. "See ya around Toretto." B called back over her shoulder.

"You damn well will." he murmured.

Brin had just finished putting the exhaust on a Harley back together when she heard the telltale sound of a familiar Celica. The anger rolled over her instantly. For a moment her hand gripped the wrench tightly, but then her normal calm broke through and she relaxed letting the tool drop harmlessly to the ground. Looking around she saw that Nomi had recognized the engine, as well as Tia who had come out of the office. Brin was glad that Spades and Frannie had gone to get something to eat for the crew.

Brin let the arms of her coveralls drop off her shoulders. She wore a white stained wife beater underneath. It was an older tank, well worn, and stretched tautly across her breasts. She didn't bother to remove the entire coverall. She headed to the open garage doors slowly, counting under her breath to keep her cool.

Once out in the sunlight she could see her former partner Claire, Allison, and Marla getting out of his tricked out Celica. She waited patiently not saying a word.

Claire was only about two inches taller than Brinley. He was wirey and was an avid tennis player in his spare time. He had short, spiked black hair and muddy brown eyes. Normally his face was pinched in a perpetual sneer. The man never seemed happy. Brin and Claire had met ten years before. They'd gone into business in Detroit, but then he'd gone to prison. When he got out of prison the entire group had made the move to California. When Claire had gotten involved in illegal activities again, and the incident with Tia had occurred, Brin had made the break. She didn't regret it for one instant. Claire on the other hand had not been pleased.

He approached and stood silently.

"There something I can help you with Claire?" she said calmly and pleasantly.

"Just thought I'd drive by, see the new shop B. Not even a sign?" he asked keeping up the pretense of friendliness.

"Sign comes in next week." B shrugged. "So, that all?"

"Actually, I wanted to know why Nick Andrews cancelled my contract with Harley." Now anger edged his words.

"And you're asking me this because? I have no idea why. We're currently waiting for approval for our application. Did you pay your fees and get your application in on time?" She was guessing he hadn't. She'd always taken care of most of that for the business. Claire liked to act the big man, but in the end he was only a second rate mechanic. The only reason he'd been co owner is because of the money he'd put up.

"I'll bet you told him to cancel the contract you bitch!" Allison snapped.

"You wanna go there Allison?" B turned a cold eye on the woman who took a step back. "Because we can."

Marla took a step forward and Nomi walked slowly out of the garage. The strawberry blonde leaned up against the building and began to clean under her fingernails with a knife.

"I think I made it perfectly understandable when I so politely suggested you stay on your side of town, and we'd stay on ours." B stated bluntly. "You're breaking that understanding. I'm going to be lenient this time. Don't make me regret that Claire."

He sneered. "You aren't in charge B. Maybe you should remember that. It's not gonna just be me you have to deal with. You fuck with us, my new partners might have to get involved. They won't be so pleasant with you."

"There a problem out here?" Dom asked stepping out from his garage and eyeballing the little group who was facing off with B and Nomi.

"You're an idiot." B told Claire shaking her head. "You've gotten yourself and your people mixed up with criminals. You fucked up Claire, so we left. You fuck up with them, they'll bury you." B looked at Dom. "No problem here Toretto. Claire and his friends were just leaving. Weren't you Claire?"

Claire turned to head back to the car. "Allison? Show her."

Allison rushed B. Marla made to move forward and Nomi stood straight with the blade in her hand. She seemed extremely relaxed, like someone who knew how to use a blade, and Marla backed down. Allison moved to B who slammed her curled fist outward. She crouched down at the same time, missing the punch aimed for her face. B's hand slammed into the brunette's gut, and Allison doubled over. B grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the Celica. She shoved the girl forward, kicked her in the ass and sent her into the hood of the Celica.

"Get off my property." she said with a completely cold, blank face.

As soon as the Celica drove away Nomi flipped her blade closed and headed back into the shop. Brin watched it drive away and took several deep breaths. She turned to see Dom regarding her out of thoughtful eyes.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been boring since you guys moved in." he smiled slightly.

Her grin was rueful. "Sorry. Believe it or not we moved to this side of town looking for some peace."

"That guy isn't the type of person to just let go and look for peace." he responded pointing in the direction the car went.

"Well, he'll have to learn then won't he?"

Dom nodded. "So, now he's mixed up in some bad shit."

"Yeah, and I can just thank god we got out of there before that happened." she sighed. "He's an idiot, and eventually he's going to get himself or someone close to him killed."

"What made you break off your association with him?" Dom really didn't expect an answer.

B looked at him for a moment. "He started hanging out with some bad element. Not doing business yet, but hanging out is just the first step. Frannie and Tia had just started going out. Allison didn't like that. One night there was too much alcohol and she cut Tia up. Sliced her face."

"She wanted Tia to herself?"

"No, she wanted Frannie to herself." Brin explained. "Allison and Frannie had been in a relationship before we left. They broke up before we ever came here. Then Frannie met Tia and was instantly smitten. They're good for each other."

"Ahhh, and Allison decided Tia was stepping on her territory."

"Exactly." B nodded. "After she cut her up I decided enough was enough. I took my people and left. My family."

"But you didn't think of all of your group as family?" Dom asked leaning back against his building.

"Very astute of you Mr. Toretto." she grinned. "No, I did not think of everyone in that group as family. Allison and Marla have always been violent. I was so relieved when Frannie broke it off. Tana and Brillo, well, they turn a blind eye to anything Claire does. Tana is Claire's sister, and Brillo is their cousin. Brillo is a hound constantly sniffing after Mouse."

"You know a lot of colorful people Ms. B."

"Oh indeed I do Mr. Toretto. There's also Micah, my ex, but he doesn't really roll with Claire anymore. He hangs out with us sometimes, but mostly that's just in hopes he'll get into my bed again."

Dom's eyebrows rose. "And what're the chances?"

"Slim to none and slim was never in the building." she smiled up at him saucily.

Vince sighed as he entered the courthouse. He hated these court dates. He wondered how much the total fine for this whole thing would end up being. He hadn't thought he'd get caught running from the last street race, and in fact he'd just parked in his driveway when the cops tagged him. Vince hadn't thought they could do that, but then what the hell did he know.

He'd just taken a seat when someone cleared their voice right above him. Looking up he saw the blonde who'd borrowed their phone a few days before. "Vince, right?" she smiled. Today she wore a beige with black trim pantsuit that showed off her curves.

"Yeah. You're Jemma." he blinked.

She laughed lightly. "That's right Jemma Paulson. What're you doing here?" she asked and took the seat next to him.

He sighed. "Court appearance." Vince told her what had happened to get him the ticket.

"Can I see it?"

He handed her the ticket and watched as she frowned over it. "This doesn't seem right. You want some help? On the house?"

"Sure."

Not even half an hour later Vince and Jemma were leaving the courtroom. Not only had there been no fine, but all charges had been dropped and the officer had been reprimanded.

"I can't believe you got me off on that." he was astounded.

She shrugged. "No one got your license plate. They saw a car similar to yours in the vicinity. That certainly doesn't mean you were there."

"I was." he told her.

"I know." she assured him with a grin. V couldn't help but grin back.

Spades and Mouse stood on the front stoop waiting for someone to answer the door. A moment later it opened to reveal a disheveled blonde man. He was young with a wiry build, and his dirty blonde hair was tousled. Currently he only wore jeans. He blinked at them. "Um, you got the right house?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Leon." Spades announced giving the man's chest a glance. There was interesting scarring across the muscled area.

He nodded. "Leon!" he bellowed back into the house. "You wanna come in?"

The two girls stepped into the house. "I'm Mouse, and this is Spades." The dark haired girl announced bouncing on her heels.

"I'm Jesse." he muttered nervously. Leon entered the living room where they stood still buttoning his jeans. "Um, you want a drink or something?" he remembered to ask.

"No, that's cool." Spades answered. "What happened to your chest Dude?"

"Got shot up." he shrugged.

"Hey Spades, Mouse, what's up?" Leon asked rubbing his eyes.

Mouse felt faint. Boy, he sure had a nice chest. "You left your car in my wallet." she told him. Then she shook her head. "No, that wasn't right. You left your wallet in my car." she flushed.

He took the item from her. "Thanks Mouse, I appreciate it." he grinned. Today her hair was in two milkmaid braids, and she wore cut off denim shorts and a tank top that advertised Corona beer. Damn she was just the cutest thing. "I see you've met Jesse. He's our genius. He'd get a kick out of your website and shit."

Mouse gave Jesse a glance. "Cool. We'll have to chat some time." Right now she could practically smell the interest oozing off of Spades. The blonde was still eyeing the man. "Well, we'd better get back to the shop. See you around?"

"Definitely." Leon promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian was in the process of loading up a delivery when the unmistakable sound of feminine laughter floated back to him. He looked up and around to see Frannie and another girl making their way across the hard-packed dirt ground towards him. Not the girlfriend, he thought to himself as he looked at the small redhead and her strawberry blonde friend. He remembered Leon had said the girlfriend was a brunette. Today Frannie seemed relaxed and she even grinned at Brian.

"Can I help you?" he asked and took a moment to wipe off his hands.

"Well hello delivery man." The girl said good-naturedly.

"Looks like you're healing up." He told her and grabbed a water bottle for a quick drink. Brian motioned to it, but the girls shook their heads.

"Yeah. I'm tough." She shrugged. She looked at the other girl. "He and Toretto's group are the ones that got rid of Allison and Marla."

The strawberry blonde nodded once and gave Brian a slow perusal. Her brown eyes were dark and flecked with gold. They were fringed by thick, pale lashes, and Brian could tell she wasn't wearing make up. She was a pretty woman with pale skin, thick hair, and a generous mouth. Above her faded t-shirt Brian could see some faint scarring near her throat and clavicle. "I'm Nomi." She said in a raspy voice.

"Brian." He said meeting her eyes. "Were you two looking for something specific?"

"Mr. Thorne told us we could look through his bike scraps." Frannie had walked a few steps away. "Sometimes you can find a real treasure in amongst all the crap."

It was Brian's turn to nod and he walked over with them to the large area Thorne had designated for motorcycle parts. "You both mechanics?"

Nomi was currently digging under an old Suzuki so Frannie answered. "Yeah. Two of the finest as far as I'm concerned. You got a bike, or know of anyone who needs one fixed send em our way. The only one of us I wouldn't let near a bike would be Mouse, and I wouldn't let her near a tricycle." Nomi snorted with laughter.

"Don't know Mouse."

Frannie looked over at him. "Yeah, guess not. With all the hoopla you only got me and Spades."

"You know anything about bikes?" Nomi asked.

"No. Cars…I know about cars." Something in his voice drew their attention.

"Like Toretto's crew." Frannie nodded. Brian averted his eyes. Interesting, she thought, there's a story there. She was about to say something else just as old man Thorne started shrieking for Brian.

Letty was in the process of painting some fine detailing on a Subaru when the Explorer pulled up into the driveway of the new neighbors. A Hispanic girl with short brown hair got out of the car and started for the door.

"Ain't no one home." Letty called out.

The girl jumped and turned quickly. She gave Letty a hesitant smile and made her way over to the shorter girl. Up close Let could tell the other girl was beautiful, even with the thin scar marring her jaw line. She wore khaki slacks and a magenta knit tank top. "Hi." the woman greeted Letty shyly.

"Hey. They ain't there right now."

"Oh. Thanks." the girl blushed. "I should have called but…"

Letty shrugged. "Doesn't hurt me none to tell ya."

"I'm Tia."

"Letty."

"It's nice to meet you Letty. Do you happen to know if they've been gone long?"

"An hour or so?" Letty tried to recall. She turned back and yelled to Dom and Leon. "Hey, you know how long the neighbors been gone?"

Dom moved forward and smiled. "Not real sure. Heard the bikes leaving about an hour ago probably. I was still working on the Celica."

"Thanks."

"No problem. You're Tia?" At her startled look he chuckled. "B mentioned you and we saw you the other day when you came to, uh, visit Frannie."

Now Tia really blushed. "Oh. Yeah. You're Dominic Toretto. Frannie thinks it's the coolest that you're working next door." Tia's head cocked to the side and she winced. She ended up stepping closer to Dom and Letty. "Oh no." she muttered.

A huge Gold Wing motorcycle turned the corner and pulled into the lot next to the Explorer. A man, roughly the size of a small mountain dismounted and adjusted his sunglasses. Pitch black hair that resembled a thick sponge waved around his head wildly and it was obvious he was a man who partied hard. He couldn't be much older than Dom if at all, but he was haggard. He saw the small group and made his way over. When he finally spoke it was all Dom could do not to laugh. "Where's Mouse?" he asked in a nasally voice not at all in relation to his thick body.

"She's not here." Tia said politely. Leon had made his way over to the group as soon as the bike pulled in.

The man looked at Tia in disdain. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I just got here. I just know she's not here."

"Like you'd tell the truth anyway you stupid bitch." he said nastily. Tia looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Hey now, there's no need for any of that." Dom said pleasantly. "Those girls have been in and out all day. Ain't seen Mouse the whole time."

"She took off a while ago." Leon added not liking the look of the man.

The man sneered at Dom and looked as if he was about to say something, but Tia spoke first. "B would be real pissed to know you're here." she blurted out.

"Like I fucking care what that hooch thinks. She thinks she's gonna be real competition for Claire? That bitch don't know shit." he said scornfully.

"You'd better leave." Tia tried to sound brave.

"You gonna make me Cunt?" The man took a step forward, and Tia blanched.

Letty stepped forward in front of Tia. "I could make you." she said casually as she sized up the man.

Again it looked as if he'd speak but the small Civic chose that moment to pull into the drive and Mouse bounded out. She slammed the door and stalked over to the group. "What the hell is going on over here?" she snapped; her hot and furious eyes were caught on the beefy son of a bitch that looked like he was gonna hit Letty.

"Nothing Baby, just visiting with your new friends." he said and backed down an inch.

"First off, don't call me Baby you Neanderthal! Second, it looked to me like you were starting shit with my new friends. Stay the fuck away from me Brillo!"

"It's about time you figured out that I'm your future Michelle." he said through clenched teeth.

"In your fantasies you mentally incompetent butt-ream!" Mouse's body was shaking as the anger poured through her. Frannie and Nomi had pulled into the drive and didn't hesitate to join the fray.

When Brian pulled into the driveway and found the group he thought about turning around and driving away, but something in Letty's stance stopped him. He found himself joining the mix.

"Maybe we should talk away from these people Michelle." Brillo's smile was forced. "They aren't good influences on you."

"I saw you cornering Tia you pig! That's the only way you can be a man isn't it? Pushing around girls?"

A low snarl made its way from Brillo's throat and he stepped forward. Everything immediately became silent as there was a slight noise. Everyone froze.

"I think Mouse made a valid point." Nomi said in her rusty voice. Brian looked down to see a switchblade held in her hand. The blade was open and currently pressing into the giant of a man's crotch. Not enough to hurt him, but certainly enough to prove she was serious. "Just remember that some girls push back."

"I think that's your cue to leave Brillo." B's voice came from behind the group. Everyone had been so involved in the scene they hadn't seen her come up.

The man shuddered once and stepped away. He moved to the Gold Wing quickly and rode away. Frannie instantly moved to Tia and B stepped forward. "Nomi, you good?"

Nomi stood stock still the knife still in her hand. Quickly she snapped it shut and slipped it into her pocket. "Golden." she muttered and headed to the entrance of the shop.

"How about you Tia?" B asked next wanting to make sure her people were all right.

Tia sighed. "I'm good. Letty stood up to him."

Frannie gave Letty a thankful smile.

"Ah, I didn't do nothing." Letty shrugged. "You were standing up to him just fine."

"Sorry B." Mouse murmured mournfully.

"What are you sorry for Mousy?" B pulled on one of the girl's pigtails.

"He only showed because of me."

"Yep, you're too cute for your own good kid. The men can't stay away." B teased then she turned to Dom.

"If you apologize again I'm gonna have to take offense." he told her.

She laughed. "Does seem like I say it a lot. How about I owe you?"

"Yeah, you can owe me. I like that one."

"Why don't we do a cook out or something?" Leon interjected. "Like a welcome to the neighborhood?"

"Not a bad idea Lee." Dom nodded. "What do ya say B? Cook out? My place? Your group and my group?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Toretto."

"Tonight?"

"Close up shop at six?"

"Perfect." he grinned. She walked away with a swing of shapely hips and his grin widened. Dom saw Brian finishing up unloading and walked over. "You coming tonight?"

"I don't know. Thorne's letting me go. His nephew needs a job and he can pay him less." Brian shrugged.

"So come work for me."

Brian's head whipped up. "What?"

"Come work for me. With us. It's what you should be doing anyway. You shouldn't be schlepping for that old man. We got your back here." Dom could practically see the wheels turning in Brian's head. "The whole thing is history Brian. You over Mia?"

"Yeah." Brian smiled faintly. "She's something special, but not with me."

"She feels the same. Even she knows you need us, and we need you. So come home."


	6. Chapter 6

Vince showed up just as the crew was getting back to the house. "What're the groceries for?" he asked Leon.

"Having a partay bro." Leon said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Letty laughed and shook her head. "New shop neighbors are comin' over for dinner."

Vince smiled. "Nice." He went to help Jesse and Dom get the grill set up immediately.

Nomi, Jemma, and B were the first to show up, arriving in the silver Sunfire. Frannie and Tia followed on Frannie's bike and Spades on her bike. That left Mouse as last and as she stepped out of the car, her brother Joshua got out of the passenger side. Mouse was obviously in the middle of an animated conversation because she was gesturing wildly and her brother was laughing.

"Hope you don't mind Josh tagging along?" B asked Dom as she approached.

Dom shrugged. "Any friend of yours…"

"That's mighty big of you Toretto." she smiled flirtatiously. Vince walked past handing out Corona's, and she accepted one with a smile and a thanks. "This your crew?"

"All but one." Dom murmured with a slight frown.

"Do tell?"

"Brian. I hope he shows."

"Brian…" she pondered. "Blonde. The delivery guy? Yeah, my girls told me there seemed to be some story there."

"Delivery man!" Frannie called out with a laugh as Brian rounded the corner.

"Now it's my full crew." he murmured.

B found herself looking at the big man. He seemed extremely pleased and an edge of tension had left him as soon as the blonde man had shown up.

Brian had almost not come. In the end he'd thought of Dom's words and had known he'd go. He'd also known that Dom had offered him the thing he wanted most, and the thing he'd never thought he'd have again. "Hey Bri." Vince murmured and handed him a beer, much the same way he'd done the other night.

"Thanks Vince." Brian said softly.

Vince clapped a beefy hand on Brian's shoulder and moved over to talk to Letty, Tia, and a blonde Brian hadn't yet met.

Letty watched Dom grill and watched as the woman, Brinley Reece laughed with him. Did it bug her at all? Surprisingly no. And that fact did surprise her. She didn't know how many years she'd wanted Dom; couldn't recall all of the jealousies and rages she'd felt, and now….nothing. She liked B. The woman was certainly a cool chick, and seemed to be able to rival Dom with her ability to lead and inspire loyalty.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where your restroom is?" a voice broke her out of her reveries.

Letty looked to find Mouse's brother, Joshua, at her side. He was only a few inches taller than she was, and had a wiry build. He was dressed in black jeans and a silky looking dark blue shirt with flames shooting up the sides. His shoulder length hair was a dark brown, and seemed to naturally wave away from his face. And it was a handsome face, with twin dimples in his cheeks, a square jaw, thick eyelashes, and dark blue eyes. "Yeah, follow me." she murmured and turned to lead him into the house.

"Oh thanks!" he laughed. "Mouse was pushing and shoving so fast I didn't have time for a pit stop before leaving the club." His smile was bright, and she swore he could've been in toothpaste commercials.

"Club?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Heat?" he shrugged. "It's fairly new."

"Oh yeah, Lee went there the other night." Letty nodded.

"Yeah."

Letty figured he must work at the club, and she wondered what he did there.

"You're Letty, right?"

"Right, you're Joshua?"

"Yep, or Josh, whatever. I'm glad everything seems to be working out with the two shops next door to each other. I know that B was real concerned about stepping on toes."

Letty grinned. "I have a feeling Dom would like her to do more than step on some toes."

He laughed. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad for B I guess. You and he aren't…?"

"No. Not for a while." she said and again wondered if it should feel weird to say that. "That seems like forever ago. You aren't with one of those chicas?"

He snorted again. "Ah, no. We moved here, and I've been too damned busy to date for the past few months. Too much going on with the club."

"Well there you go Josh." Letty pointed to the restroom. "See ya later."

"Thanks Letty."

"So then that fucker grabbed my wrist and asked the judge if conjugal visits were allowed with his attorney." Jemma finished fuming and showing off her bruised wrist.

Vince saw red. "Some dickhead put his hands on you?" he asked inspecting the wound.

As his thumb brushed over her pulse she flushed slightly, and thought she might swallow her tongue. "Um, well, it happens sometimes. Not often."

"I'd of bitch-slapped that punk." Spades sneered. She'd made sure to position herself as close to Jesse as possible, but he seemed completely clueless.

"Really?" he asked.

"Dudes shouldn't lay their hands on girls." Spades told him. "You wouldn't lay your hands on a girl like that would you Jesse?" she asked and leaned into him.

Vince laughed. "Nah, our Jess is a lover, not a fighter."

"Ah, don't tease him." Mouse chimed in feeling for her fellow underdog. "Jesse, tell me again what you would have done differently in html for the website?"

Leon rolled his eyes and stood up. "Geek talk, I'm going to get a beer."

"Oh, get me one too, okay Leon?" Mouse blinked up at him. He pulled her pigtail and took off to grab some beers.

"That was a nice move with the blade Chica." Letty murmured approaching Nomi. The quiet girl had been observing the group for some time.

"Thanks." Nomi's voice was quiet.

"You know how to use it?"

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't pull it otherwise."

Letty nodded. "That's good. That guy, he's no good. Dangerous to your friends. Tia and Mouse."

"I appreciate you sticking up for them." Nomi looked at the Latina.

Letty shrugged. "Nothing doing. We're neighbors, on our way to being friends I think." Then she flashed a big smile. "Plus I really hate bullies."

Nomi laughed. "Yeah, me too."

Dom looked over the two groups mingling in his yard. Team Toretto was entering a new era.

Leon had been talking to Joshua, Frannie, and Jemma for about half an hour when he noticed Mouse and Jesse missing. He felt a strange twisting in his gut as he broke away from the conversation to make his way inside. He was almost positive he knew what he'd find, and he was surprised that the thought bugged him. Hearing murmuring coming from downstairs he took the stairs quietly so as not to disturb anything that might be happening. He took a moment to consider the fact that currently the highest emotion was one of violence towards Jesse if anything was indeed happening. Leon shook his head and continued downstairs. The sight that met him as he hit the basement startled him. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected.

Jesse and Mouse were indeed together. However, instead of their bodies twined together and missing clothing they were in two chairs seated in front of the computer desk. The two were huddled in front of the computer and talking, more like bickering really; every once in a while one would push the other out of the way to type something in. "What you guys doin?" he asked and moved closer.

Jesse was pointing at the screen. "I was showing Mouse what modifications we could make to her Civic."

"Oh yeah?" Leon moved even closer. Mouse hopped up so he could sit down, and before she could move away, he pulled her back down to where she was sitting in his lap as he looked at the computer. He was very careful so as not to look at her, or give away the nerves he felt that she'd get up and leave. Instead, she settled more comfortably, and started asking Jesse more questions. Leon relaxed and started noticing the changes Jesse was talking about.

Dom, Brian, B, Nomi, Tia, and Spades were sitting at the picnic table enjoying a beer. Dinner had been eaten and the conversation was still flowing smoothly. "You ever go to the street races?" Dom asked. He couldn't recall seeing them there. He was there almost anytime they went down, and he knew he'd of seen the brunette if she'd been there.

"Not so far." B answered lazily with a smile. "I don't race anymore, and most of my free time, until very recently, was saving up for our big move."

"You used to race?" Brian asked.

"She was the best and brightest." Nomi murmured.

B shrugged. "Once upon a time in Wonderland. Back home in Detroit I raced. It was a long time ago."

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Destiny knocked on the door in the form of the Grim Reaper." Her lips thinned slightly. "I had the sweetest ride. My pride and joy, a 1969 Impala SS427. Light blue and all chromed out." Now her mouth was widening in a smile of remembrance. "It was heaven. The jackass I was riding against decided he didn't like losing to a girl. Oh, and it was so obvious that he was gonna lose. He slammed into my side." B looked down.

"Bastard didn't have his NOS hooked right. As soon as he hit her it ignited and both cars blew." Nomi rasped and it was evident she still held anger over the incident. "He fried, couldn't get out of the car. Ms. B bailed and lived. Three weeks in a goddamned coma, but she lived. It was the scariest fucking thing I ever saw."

Tia choked on a small sob. "I'm so glad I didn't know you then. I don't know how you can be that strong."

B smiled and gave the woman a one armed hug. "Sweet little Tia. Just part of the past Sugar."

"You got permanent injuries?" Dom asked wondering how bad it had messed up her life.

"Eh, a few scars here and there, and some nerve damage in my left arm and leg, but nothing life threatening. Definitely why I don't race anymore."

"You still like watching?" he asked.

"Sometimes." She answered looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"You should come watch next time."

"Maybe I will. Maybe we'll make it an excursion."

Dom grinned. "Where's Mr. English this evening?"

Now B grinned. "Happily enough it seems that the relationship is nearing the end of its run."

"I'm thinking Spades found someone else she wants to play with." Nomi smirked. "Said something about a blonde."

"A blonde huh?" Tia frowned. "I wonder who it could be."

"Maybe it's our delivery man." Frannie teased joining them and wrapping her arms around Tia's neck.

Brian blushed slightly and looked down at his beer. "I don't think so."

"I'm just teasing ya Brian." The little redhead said. "Ready to go Babe?" She and Tia were gone within moments, and Joshua, Vince, Jemma, Letty, and Spades joined the table.

"Where you guys living at?" Letty asked.

"About half a mile from here. B got us a big renovated beastie." Nomi answered.

"Basement's finished with three rooms. Two rooms on the main floor. Two upstairs, and the attic is a big dormer." B explained.

"See? A big beastie."

"How you like living with all those girls?" Brian grinned at Josh.

Josh laughed. "Oh, I don't live there. I've got my own apartment."

"Yeah, Joshua thinks there's too much estrogen in the place." Spades snorted. "Hey, where's Jesse, Leon, and Mousy?" Without another word she got up and headed inside to find them.

"And how is old Scottie going to take to being replaced?" Dom murmured as B watched the girl go.

B turned those amaretto eyes on him and smiled again. "Probably not in a very dignified manner. He'll probably posture, and pitch a fit, and then he'll threaten whomever Spades has turned her lustful little eyes on." Brin shrugged. "It's not like he should've ever thought it was a love match. She let him know the score from the get go."

"Dude just thinks of her as a possession." Nomi sneered. "He'll blow off when he sees she's serious."

Jesse was heading upstairs to get another soda when he encountered Spades at the top of the stairs. The girl was smoking hot and Jesse was wondering if a girl like that would take a second look at him. Probably not, especially not all scarred up. She had a strange look on her face currently, and it made him slightly nervous. "Hey." He stammered.

"Where're Mouse and Leon?" she asked nonchalantly.

His stomach plummeted. "Downstairs." He hoped she didn't go down there. Mouse was still in Leon's lap.

"Oh. Good." She said and grinned. A moment later Jesse was pressed back against the wall and her hot and greedy mouth was devouring his. It took him only a minute of shock before he responded fully. A small part of his mind realized that though she'd been aggressive she'd made sure to be gentle and not disturb his still healing wounds. Her hands were warm and rough, and it was obvious she worked on engines from the calluses on her palms. Jesse ran his hands over her waist and hips. She was all lean muscle. She pulled away and grinned at him. Her blues eyes twinkled mischievously. "I got some business I got to take care of before we can take this on further. But I'll definitely be back for more." She waited for a moment and he nodded in agreement. She seemed pleased with that, leaned in and took a little nip at his lips with her teeth, and then turned and left.

Jesse had a feeling that life had just thrown him a curve ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates on all the stories. I'm going through chemo and it's kicking my ass.**

Street races. Brinley shook her head. She couldn't believe she was actually attending another street race. Obviously, Toretto was more appealing than she'd let herself believe. Well, she was there now so she might as well enjoy it.

Team Toretto was already there, parked in their vee formation. The way all of the attendees were acting, it was obvious they were favorites. B dismounted her bike and removed her helmet. Spades, Nomi, and Mouse had accompanied her to the races, and B could see that Mouse was fascinated by all of the people and machines.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. B." she heard the low growl and turned with a smile on her face.

"Wow, the Dominic Toretto. Talking to little ol' me in public." she teased.

He laughed deep in his chest. "Consider yourself honored." he teased back. Dom looked at her group. "This all that came with you?"

"For tonight. Jemma had work or she'd of come. Frannie and Tia are meeting up with us at Heat later."

"Heat? The nightclub?"

"Yep. You gonna come with when you're done here?"

"That an invite?"

She grinned at him. "Yeah, it is."

"Count me in."

Spades wasted no time at all and moved towards Jesse with purpose. Currently a little Latina girl was flirting up at him. Spades moved to him and saw his eyes brighten when they fixed on her. This pleased her to no end and she kissed him without further ado.

Jesse forgot the girl in front of him immediately. The blonde in front of him had his full attention. When she finally pulled away he grinned dazedly. "Hey." he murmured.

"Hey Baby." she grinned. She turned to the frowning Latina girl and snarled. "Piss off." The girl huffed once and flounced away. "Didn't interrupt anything did I?"

He shrugged. "She was just talking. Nothing for you to worry about."

"That's good." Spades winked. "Didn't want to interfere."

"You can interfere anytime."

"Look at all these cars Nomes. Can you believe them? I'm not even sure my Civic would stand up to half of these." Mouse babbled with wide eyes.

"So that's the blonde Spades has been ogling? Jesse?" Nomi was stumped. Didn't seem like Shawn's normal type. "She'll eat him up and spit him out before breakfast."

"Oh. I don't know." Mouse shrugged. "She seems like massively taken with him. Stranger things have happened."

It was Nomi's turn to shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey ladies." a smooth voice came from behind them. They turned to see a man with bleached blonde hair that spiked up crazily. "Welcome to the races. Ain't seen you girls around before."

Nomi's eyes became shuttered. Mouse smiled slightly. "Ain't never been before."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome two such fine ladies such as yourselves." he smiled.

"You the welcome wagon?" Nomi asked with a touch of sarcasm.

The man laughed. "I'm Roland. The others call me Rolls. I just like to make sure everyone feels welcome."

"Oh, we were invited by Dom. So we know we're welcome." Mouse smiled. She didn't like this man.

Neither woman missed the small sneer that flit across Rolls face. "Toretto invited ya huh? Not a big surprise. He always has good taste in women. Not surprisingly yall are here with him then. Didn't look like normal chasers." He looked Nomi and Mouse up and down. Mouse had worn black leather shorts and her corona tank top. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Nomi was in low riding, torn jeans and a black vest that molded her torso. She wore a thick beaded choker and her strawberry blonde hair hung loose and flowing.

"Fuck off Rolls." Vince said acidly as he, Brian, and Leon approached.

"You getting Dom's leftovers Vince?"

"Go bother someone else you little bitch." Leon sneered. "These ladies wouldn't give you the time of day."

"You fuckers think you're so fucking cool." the blonde man snorted. "One day you'll get what's coming, and ain't nobody out here's gonna care." He went to leave and sneered at Brian. "Officer."

Brian paled considerably. Vince tapped Brian's shoulder. "Ignore him Bri. Just blow him off." Brian didn't move as the others began walking away.

"What was that about?"

Brian looked at Nomi. "I was a cop. Up until a year ago, I was a cop. That's how I met Dom and the others. I was sent in undercover to find out some information."

Nomi digested this information. "Why aren't you a cop now?"

"I had some hard decisions to make. In the end, being a cop came second to saving people I'd grown to love."

"So…you gave up being a cop for Toretto?" Suddenly the picture of Brian and their new neighbors was starting to fill in slightly.

"Sort of." he shrugged. "I gave up being a cop for family."

She nodded slowly. "Sometimes family is more important than anything else. Something acquired family is better than the real thing."

"No argument there."

"So, Toretto, and his crew. They were doing illegal things. That's why you were sent in." she figured out loud.

"Whatever they might of done, or didn't do, doesn't really matter. It isn't who they are, or what they're worth." Brian defended. "Everyone fucks up."

Nomi blinked at him. "I'm not judging them. Not everyone follows the rules all the time."

"I just know that B has issues with her old partner because of his illegal activities… Dom and those guys aren't like that."

Nomi shook her head. "You got B all wrong. The problems she had with Claire are because of many different things. His illegal activities could have taken everyone down with him…and we weren't doing that shit. Claire was gonna get himself or one of us killed. B wasn't gonna stand by, hell, none of us would. But B, she's what brought us together. She's what keeps us sane. Sort of like an anchor. I don't know, maybe that makes us all weak."

It was Brian's turn to shake his head. "No. I know what you mean." A shout rang out. "Shit cops!"

"Go to the club. Heat." Nomi told him and raced away to her bike.  
**

They could hear the music as soon as they pulled into the parking area of Heat. When Dom saw the line waiting to get into the club he considered turning around and leaving, but he stopped when he saw B leaning against the wall near the entry talking to a big man…an extremely big man. A man that Dom recognized. "What's an ugly SOB like you doin' in a place like this?" Dom asked as they came up to the two.

B turned with a frown and looked like she was going to rip into him, until Moffs face split into a huge grin and he grabbed Dom into a bear hug. "Toretto! How you doin' man?"

"I'm doin' real good Angelo. How about you?"

"Livin' good man, livin' good."

B pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Dom grinned at her and winked at Moffs. "I think I was gonna get into trouble there."

Moffs looked at Brinley and chuckled. "You're here with Ms. B and her folks? That's great! Good people with good people."

The rest of the crew had joined them and Moffs showed them in. B walked ahead of the group leading them back to some tables which had been pushed together. Frannie and Tia were already sitting down. It didn't take long for the tables to fill up with B's crew and Team Toretto. They'd been there maybe fifteen minutes when a tall brunette man joined them. He wasn't muscular like Dom or Vince, but he had a wiry build to him. He was dressed in expensive slacks and a dark button down shirt. His dark hair was spiked up in front and he reminded Dom of an actor; a pretty boy and the man had his eyes completely focused on Brinley. B on the other hand was listening to something Frannie was saying.

Dom knew it was probably stupid, but he didn't like Pretty Boy looking at B. He snaked his arm around her waist since she was standing next to him. His hand rested lightly on her hip and it sent a small thrill through him. Brinley looked at him through her intelligent golden eyes and quirked an eyebrow, "Getting comfy?"

He rubbed his thumb along her hip bone and she gave a little shudder. "Very."

She smirked. "Watch where that hand goes."

Dom leaned in and whispered so that only she could hear him, "Trust me B, when they're on you I'll be watching where both of my hands go."

Her smile broadened. "Promises, promises."

Pretty Boy obviously didn't like being ignored. "How were the races Brin? Everything go okay?" He managed to be heard over the music.

B didn't move away from Toretto's arm. She kind of liked the way it felt pressed along her body. "Went fine, what little of it we got to see before it was busted up. I'll go again." The man frowned when she said this, but kept silent. "Micah, this is Dominic Toretto. Dom this is Micah Crawford. Micah is co-owner of Heat."

The two men shook hands. "Toretto? I've heard of you. A lot of racers come in. You're like their idol."

Dom shrugged. "Just a guy, Man. Let me introduce my crew."

Letty was feeling a fairly comfortable buzz when Mouse handed her another beer. "Thanks Chica."

"No problemo!" Mouse grinned. "I owed you for helping Tia with that sasquatch Brillo!"

Letty waved her off. "You owe me nothing, but I'll take the beer. I don't like bullies, well, unless I'm the bully."

"Hello ladies." Josh joined the two women at the table. Letty blinked. He looked good. He'd looked good the other night, but tonight he looked even better. He wore black leather pants, a dark red button down dress shirt, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. "Letty, it's nice to see you again. How'd you like the races Mousy?"

The petite girl smiled at her brother. "What I got to see was cool! But then it got busted up because cops showed."

"That sucks, but it happens with bikes too." He shrugged. "You'll get to go again."

"Has it been packed in here all night?" she asked.

Letty watched the two talk. It was obvious they were close. She was starting to wonder what Josh did for the club. It didn't seem to be much of anything, well, besides sit around and look good. He did that very well.

Nomi sat in the corner and watched the two groups merging. It was interesting watching the varied personalities as they blended. If she'd finished high school, gone on to college, she'd have probably studied something like sociology; watching people was interesting. Not as interesting as fixing bikes, but then a girl couldn't have more than one great love in her life could she?

The little guy, the one Spades was all into, sat down and looked at her. "So, um, Mouse was saying how you do some of the detailing on the bikes?"

"Sure do." Jesse…that was the guy's name. She turned her attention to him as he proceeded to talk about the finer aspects of detailing cars.

Jemma made her way to the tables and she was tired. She'd almost just gone directly home to crash, but at the last minute she'd remembered B saying Team Toretto was going to be there. So here she was. Everyone at the tables seemed to be having a great time. Josh, Letty, and Mouse were talking; Nomi and Jesse were talking and it looked like Spades and Vince were making their way towards them. Frannie, Tia, Leon, and Brian seemed in deep conversation, and surprisingly enough Brinley, Dom, and Micah were speaking. Jemma smiled as she noticed Dom's arm around her best friend. She knew immediately when Vince saw her because something raw entered his eyes. It brought a blush to her face and she was glad for the darkness of the club. Jemma had almost reached the tables when someone brushed past her and knocked her on her ass. She looked up stunned, and saw Scotty reaching Spades. Uh oh.

"Who the hell is he?"

Spades looked up into Scotty's angry face. "Why are you doing this? We had a good time. It's done. Time to move on."

"I want to know who the Bugger is?" he snarled. "Donnie was at the races and saw you kissing the bloody Git!"

Spades stood up with narrowed eyes. "And I say we're done, so it's really none of your business."

"Shit." Josh murmured.

Letty and Mouse looked over at the confrontation brewing. "That don't look good." Letty murmured.

"I'll be back." He sighed. "I do NOT need this shit in my club." He left them quickly.

"You're club?" Letty's mouth popped open in surprise.

Vince was up and over to Jemma almost immediately. "You okay?" he asked with a scowl.

"Sure. Plenty of padding down there." She grinned sheepishly.

"Looks good from here." He told her.

She nodded towards Scotty and Spades. "That's gonna turn ugly real quick."

"I'd definitely say it's my business Shawn. You were fucking me!"

"Past tense Scotty." She smirked. "You knew we weren't anything that was gonna last. You're just pissed because I ended it first."

"Who is he Shawn?" the man was practically trembling with rage. The whole group had closed in around them.

"Me." Jesse said and stood up never taking his eyes off the other man.


End file.
